callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades (Also known as Perma-Perks) are abilities or upgrades a player gains in the Zombie gamemode TranZit and the Zombie map Die Rise. These upgrades stay with the player until they are deactivated through their own unique way. A Green flash/spark indicates when a player has received one in addition to a character dialogue, and an eerie sound will be heard when one is lost. To unlock one, a player may have to perform the indicated task two to three times. If a guest signs in while his host has the upgrade, it will also be applied to the guest, and upgrades can then be gained/lost on the guest account. This feature refreshes every time a guest signs in. It has been seen that some replace others leading to the idea that certain perks are compatible with others, but so far "Perma-Jugg" and Head Popper along with "Perma-Jugg" and "Perma-Stamin-Up" have been confirmed to be simultaneously acquirable. "Fast Revive" and "Steel Barriers" have also been confirmed to be "Perma-Perks" that can be obtained at the same time, along with "Head Popper" and "Steel Barriers". List of Upgrades Fast Revive Fast Revive is one of the new Persistent Upgrades that gives players the same effect as the Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola. To get this upgrade, a player must get 17 revives in one game. Then, You will notice a green haze, as if picking up a drop such as a insta-kill or max ammo when you obtain the upgrade, and your following "revive" text will be highlighted purple. To lose it a player must try and fail to revive a downed person, even if said person is revived. Even an accident will cause the upgrade to be lost (i.e. started reviving and the downed player moved/turned/got pushed to where the process stops). When paired with Quick Revive the revives become near instantaneous. A normal revive takes 3 seconds, 1.5 seconds with Quick Revive and then 0.75 second with two Quick Revives stacked on top of each other. Permanent Deadshot Daiquiri A Deadshot Daiquri-like Persistent Upgrade that will blow Zombie's heads regardless of where the zombie was shot, and it also increases headshot damage. To gain this upgrade a player must get a collateral headshot (two headshots with one bullet after round 3 multiple times). The upgrade is lost by killing a range of 25-75(depending on what round you're on) zombies in a row without a headshot. Sometimes the green flash will show in Survival on any of the survival maps, though the persistent upgrade will be a non-factor. Steel Barriers If a player repairs a large amount of barricades during a game, a green flash will occur. Barriers would then on be reinforced, making the zombies take longer to rip them off; this is commonly referred to as "Steel Barricades". This effect is evident from the different texture of the barricades and when shot, they spark. To lose this upgrade the player must fail to build a single barrier in a round. Perma-Jugg Another Persistent Upgrade causes a player to go down in four hits instead of two, commonly referred to as Perma-Jugg. To gain it a player must play on solo, it can be obtained in co-op zombies but it is unknown exactly how. First, buy Quick Revive, go down, then repeat until a green flash appears. When paired with Juggernog it takes six hits to go down. To lose it, the player has to die from fall damage. It can be lost if the player goes down and bleeds out. It is also disabled around wave 15, and lost after wave 15 if the player is downed. Red Insta-Kill A red version of Insta-Kill is possible to receive by not killing a zombie during the duration when Insta-Kill is in effect, twice in a row. When the red Insta-Kill is in effect all a player has to do to kill zombies is to walk into them. It should be noted that the red Insta-kill lasts for 15 seconds. To lose this ability the player has to be damaged by a zombie during the Insta-Kill duration (Being hit by an explosion from a flaming zombie will not lose it). You will not lose the effect by shooting zombies during the Insta-Kill duration. Steel Barrier Carpenter Another Persistent Upgrade causes all Carpenter power ups to use steel barricades, regardless of the upgraded barricade ability. To gain it a player must kill a zombie coming in from a barricade while the boards from the Carpenter are being applied. The upgrade will be lost by failing to kill a zombie in a window following the obtaining of a Carpenter power-up. Cash-Back This Persistent Upgrade give you back 1000 points after buying a perk. To gain this upgrade a player must have at least 100 perk buyed and then prone in front of the perk-a-cola machine after buying it (2 or 3 times). The upgrade is lost by not proning in front of a perk-a-cola machine after buying it. Category:Perks Category:Upgrades Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode Category:Zombies Category:Perk-A-Cola